free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
He's so perfect!!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #97dce1 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Akogare Starting Block!! |next = MOMO'S BEAT |current track = He's so perfect!! }} |font color = #FFFFFF |title = He's so perfect!! |image = |artist = Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Takeshi Masuda |arrangement = Takeshi Masuda |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.7 Aiichiro Nitori |tracks = |price = |length = 4:32 |episodes = }} He's so perfect!! is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.7 Aiichiro Nitori. It is performed by Aiichiro Nitori's seiyū, Kouki Miyata. The song was released on October 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = He's so perfect swimmer!　(He’s so perfect swimmer) He's our perfect idol!　(He’s my perfect idol) 先輩（先輩）、最高です！ どこまでも真剣で　妥協なんてなくて ホント心から尊敬してます 全身ににじみ出るストイックなオーラ ホントかっこいい僕ら自慢の部長 弑さな頃から (He’s so perfect) 憧れてました (He’s my idol) 一緒にいられて (I’m so happy) 幸せなんです (I’m his big fan) 名前呼びなんて　うれし過ぎて… 舞い上がる　もっといっぱい　頑張らなくちゃ たださえ完璧で　そのうえ努力家で こんなスゴい人そうはいないんだ 泳ぎからあふれ出る　グローバルな才能 ホントシビれちゃう僕ら自慢のぶちょう He's so perfect swimmer! He's our perfect captain! 先輩、最高です！ 時には厳しく（厳しく） ロマンを掲げて（掲げて） このチームのこと（くいぐい） 引っ張ってくれる（感動です） 去年よりもずっと　増えた笑顔 楽しそう　僕もますます　はりきっちゃいます どこまでも真剣で　妥協なんてなくて ホント心から尊敬してます 全身ににじみ出るストイックなオーラ ホントかっこいい　ずっとついて行きます たださえ完璧で　そのうい努力家で こんなスゴい人そうはいないんだ 泳ぎからあふれ出る　グローバルな才能 ホントシビれちゃう僕ら自慢のぶちょう |-| Rōmaji = He’s so perfect swimmer! (He’s so perfect swimmer) He’s my perfect idol! (He’s my perfect idol) Senpai, (Senpai!) saikou desu! Dokomademo shinken de dakyou nante nakute Honto kokoro kara sonkei shitemasu Zenshin ni nijimideru SUTOIKKU na OORA Honto kakoii bokura jiman no buchou Chiisana koro kara (He’s so perfect) Akogaretemashita (He’s my idol) Isshoni irarete (I’m so happy) Shiawase nandesu (I’m his big fan) Namae yobi nante ureshisugite… Maiagaru motto ippai ganbaranakucha! Tada de sae kanpeki de sono ue doryokuka de Konna sugoi hito sou wa inainda Oyogi kara afurederu GUROOBARU na sainou Honto shibirechau bokura jiman no buchou He’s so perfect swimmer! (He’s so perfect swimmer) He’s our perfect captain! (He’s our perfect captain) Senpai, (Senpai!) saikou desu! Tokini wa kibishiku (Kibishuku) Roman wo kakagete (Kakagete) Kono CHIIMU no koto (Kuigui) Hippatte kureru (Kandou desu) Kyonen yori mo zutto fueta egao Tanoshisou de boku mo masumasu harikicchaimasu Dokomademo shinken de dakyou nante nakute Honto kokoro kara sonkei shitemasu Zenshin ni nijimideru SUTOIKKU na OORA Honto kakoii zutto tsuite ikimasu Tada de sae kanpeki de sono ue doryokuka de Konna sugoi hito sou wa inainda Oyogi kara afurederu GUROOBARU na sainou Honto shibirechau bokura jiman no buchou Romaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = He’s a perfect swimmer! (He’s a perfect swimmer) He’s my perfect idol! (He’s my perfect idol) Senpai, (Senpai!) you’re the best! He’s thoroughly earnest and doesn’t compromise I really respect him from the bottom of my heart His whole being gives off a stoic aura He’s really so cool, our prided captain Ever since I was small (He’s so perfect) I aspired for someone like him (He’s my idol) To be able to be with him (I’m so happy) I’m delighted (I’m his big fan) I’m so happy that we call each other by our first names… That I’m soaring, I have to put in more effort! In addition to being perfect in the first place, he’s even a hard worker This kind of amazing person’s not so easy to find His swimming overflows with a global talent He’s really so fascinating, our prided captain! He’s a perfect swimmer! (He’s a perfect swimmer) He’s our perfect captain! (He’s our perfect captain) Senpai, (Senpai!) you’re the best! Sometimes strict (Strict) With a romantic side (Side) He’s leading this team (Continuously) Pulling it along (I’m moved!) He’s smiling a lot more than last year And he looks like he’s having fun so I get even more enthusiastic He’s thoroughly earnest and doesn’t compromise I really respect him from the bottom of my heart His whole being gives off a stoic aura He’s really so cool, I’ll follow him forever In addition to being perfect in the first place, he’s even a hard worker This kind of amazing person’s not so easy to find His swimming overflows with a global talent He’s really so fascinating, our prided captain! Videos References Navigation |color2 = #97dce1 |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:He's so perfect!! fr:He's so perfect!! Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.7 Aiichiro Nitori